The Civil War
by Hairyman
Summary: Yo, this is my first fan fic... plz tell me how i can be better!!!!!!! chapter two is now up! hope you like it!!!!
1. Default Chapter

METAL GEAR SOLID JACK THE RIPPER  
  
Here is my story of that blond guy in metal gear2 named Jack. (Raiden) What did happen to him during the civil war? Here is the answer:  
  
It is been raining for seven days now and the camp is full of water that has come down from the mountain. It is hard to fight in this weather and the number of victims just grows bigger and bigger. John is a leader for a military group and he has been given the order to recruit children for duty. Some children are already arrived. The youngest of them is not older than 7 years. And one of them was Jack. They are standing there naked, waiting for clean clothes. They know very well why they are here and that is to fight. And as we already know, the children get gun powder in the food, so they could fight better.  
  
Jack could not sleep, for tomorrow he would go to the field. He share room whit 20 other guys, and the room isn't big. He even share bed whit three other guys, Kurt, Nick and Karamu. They have been talking for a long time now, but Karamu do not understand much English. He is the oldest one of them, and he has been living in Africa for many years. He was about 16 year's old. And he's been participating in two wars already. Nick, the youngest one, is just 10 year's old. He has been taken away from he's parents and if he wants to see them again he must survive the war. At least that is what he gets told. And Kurt, just a regular guy that is a victim of the civil, is 14 years old (like Jack at that time) and has no past and no future. (I will get to that later). A guard orders everybody to wake up, the clock is 3pm, and now it is time for fighting. But first they must get some water and some bread that is all dried out. (Whit gun powder) And then they were sent away for war. Nick, Karamu and Jack where in the same group,(C. group2) but Kurt was sent in C. group 4. Every group do have about 20 guys each.  
  
They have been walking the whole day now and if they stopped they will be punished. "Arhg, we have been walking for 4 hours, I am really tired." said Jack. He could not talk to high, because it wasn't allowed to speak. "Yah, I know, but we would get there soon." Karamu whispered, he is always positive and never angry. He have gone trough a lot, and nobody can believe he can be so strong. But then they hear this big caboom!! Someone was walking over a mine and three guys died. Five did get hurt. Then it come a lot of solders behind them. They started to open fire, Jack and Karamu jumped to get cover. Jack took up he's weapon and started to shoot. It was a weird feeling, he could not stop!!! It was 14 men that have attacked them. Six of them are hiding behind some tree and the rest is lying on the ground except one. He's is behind Jack and Karamu and he did not survive long. Karamu has already shot him in the head and is on he's way to an other guy. "Karamu, no, don't go there" he says while he runs after and then he hears this "click," And then Jack Blacked out..... To Be Continued.. 


	2. friends

When Jack opens his eyes he noticed that he's on the field hospital. "Where is Karamu and Nick?" he asks the nurse. "I don't know, but go and see if you can find they're "dog tags" If you can't find them it's no reason to worry!" she answered not to encouraging. "yeah" Jack starts to touch he body to see if some body part is missing and he gets relived when he finds out that he just have hurt his leg. "You have to relax in the bed for 4 more days." The nurse exclaims, so Jack have to wait for a long time before he can find out about his friends. How long have I been out cold?" he asks. "Three days, and that's a long time for a wounded leg!"  
  
These three days is the longest in his life and today his is going to fight again. It is nothing he longs to do, but he thinks that is better than the hospital. When he comes to his friends he got relieved, but Kurt isn't here. And Karamu and Nick is really sad. Karamu is holding something in his hand; it seems like a dog tag. Jack realised what has happened and starts to cry! "Why, what happened to him?" "He was shot in his stomach, what a painful death. He didn't die at once but from poisoning." Karamu answered. This is why Jack becomes a so good soldier, his hate just grows bigger and bigger.  
  
The next morning they are going out for war again.This time they gets some more brief from John, the leader. "Your mission today is to destroy a communication tower. It will be a lot of soldiers there. You, C. group 4, will go on foot together whit C group 1 and 3. The T. group 2 will cover you. The operation will take around two whole days. You will not get more briefs. Both Jack and Karamu do know that they are being used as shield, but Nick sees bright on the whole thing. "Yes, this is my first big military operation!" and Nick smiles from ear to ear. "No one at our age should have been or be in a military operation." says jack that becomes upset over that silly comment. "All of you have to go to bed now." "Karamu, can you get some morphine to me for tomorrow?" Jack asks because children is not allowed to get it. And it is useful if you get wounded. "hrmmph" Karamu answered.  
  
"What if we get caught?" "Don't care. They will not do anything to us anyway. We, the children, are they're best force." "Yha, guess your right" and Karamu starts to sleep and so do Jack. 


End file.
